


Gli Dei del ghiaccio - Eroi e Titani

by Moe89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sette Stark per sette Dei.<br/>Il Padre-giustizia (Ned)<br/>La Madre-compassione (Sansa)<br/>Il Guerriero-coraggio (Jon)<br/>La Vergine-innocenza (Rickon)<br/>Il Fabbro-forza (Robb)<br/>La Vecchia-saggezza (Bran)<br/>Lo Straniero-morte (Arya)<br/>Dal testo:<br/>" "Una donna, se non è una lady, non è nessuno" questo diceva la gente, questo diceva Sansa. Ed è nessuno che sei diventata. Hai imparato ad essere silenziosa, hai imparato ad essere ovunque, hai imparato ad essere un'ombra. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il Fabbro

_**Il Fabbro** _

_**Robb** _

Hai perso la tua famiglia, hai perso i tuoi fratelli, hai perso tuo padre, hai perso le tue sorelle. Un giovane lupo senza un branco. Eppure non ti sei arreso, hai visto il tuo dolore in faccia, hai pianto con i suoi occhi e le tue lacrime di ghiaccio si sono unite, come il Nord sotto il tuo comando, ed insieme hanno creato una corona, pura come il ghiaccio che circonda i cuori dei Primi Uomini, ma forte, come nessun uomo sarà mai; ed è stata posata sulla pelliccia del lupo.

Ed ora Robb vedi quel dolore e lo fondi, lo modelli; ed una spada nasce da quel tripudio di paura e sofferenza. L'insaziabile spada di un Re.

 

Il Padre-giustizia

La Madre-compassione

Il Guerriero-coraggio

La Vergine-innocenza

~~Il Fabbro-forza~~

La Vecchia-saggezza

Lo Straniero-morte


	2. Il Guerriero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sette Stark per sette Dei.   
> Il Padre-giustizia (Ned)  
> La Madre-compassione (Sansa)  
> Il Guerriero-coraggio (Jon)  
> La Vergine-innocenza (Rickon)  
> Il Fabbro-forza (Robb)  
> La Vecchia-saggezza (Bran)  
> Lo Straniero-morte (Arya)  
> Dal testo:  
> " "Una donna, se non è una lady, non è nessuno" questo diceva la gente, questo diceva Sansa. Ed è nessuno che sei diventata. Hai imparato ad essere silenziosa, hai imparato ad essere ovunque, hai imparato ad essere un'ombra. "

_**Il Guerriero** _

_**Jon** _

Nascesti nel freddo inverno di una battaglia, crescesti nel fiato del Nord, imparasti ad amare il ghiaccio fra gli ululati dei lupi.

Eppure non ci sono battaglie adesso, non ci sono lupi; ci sono solo vecchie leggende, bruti e pelle nera. E ghiaccio, tanto ghiaccio quanto occhi umani non dovrebbero mai vedere.

La verità è che hai paura Jon, paura del gracchiare dei corvi, hai paura di te stesso, del tuo cuore incancrenito, della tua pelle fredda, violacea. Hai paura e di quella paura farai il tuo coraggio; temprandolo nel ghiaccio e nel sangue.

 

Il Padre-giustizia

La Madre-compassione

~~Il Guerriero-coraggio~~

La Vergine-innocenza

~~Il Fabbro-forza~~

La Vecchia-saggezza

Lo Straniero-morte


	3. Lo Straniero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sette Stark per sette Dei.  
> Il Padre-giustizia (Ned)  
> La Madre-compassione (Sansa)  
> Il Guerriero-coraggio (Jon)  
> La Vergine-innocenza (Rickon)  
> Il Fabbro-forza (Robb)  
> La Vecchia-saggezza (Bran)  
> Lo Straniero-morte (Arya)  
> Dal testo:  
> " "Una donna, se non è una lady, non è nessuno" questo diceva la gente, questo diceva Sansa. Ed è nessuno che sei diventata. Hai imparato ad essere silenziosa, hai imparato ad essere ovunque, hai imparato ad essere un'ombra. "

_**Lo Straniero** _

_**Arya** _

Non sei una lady, non lo sei mai stata. Nascesti con una spada in mano. Così giovane, così piccola, così letale. Innocente no, questo lo sai Arya, solo la morte è innocente.

"Una donna, se non è una lady, non è nessuno" questo diceva la gente, questo diceva Sansa. Ed è nessuno che sei diventata.

Hai imparato ad essere silenziosa, hai imparato ad essere ovunque, hai imparato ad essere un'ombra. Hai imparato ad essere la morte.

 

Il Padre-giustizia

La Madre-compassione

~~Il Guerriero-coraggio~~

La Vergine-innocenza

~~Il Fabbro-forza~~

La Vecchia-saggezza

~~Lo Straniero-morte~~


	4. La Vecchia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sette Stark per sette Dei.   
> Il Padre-giustizia (Ned)  
> La Madre-compassione (Sansa)  
> Il Guerriero-coraggio (Jon)  
> La Vergine-innocenza (Rickon)  
> Il Fabbro-forza (Robb)  
> La Vecchia-saggezza (Bran)  
> Lo Straniero-morte (Arya)  
> Dal testo:  
> " "Una donna, se non è una lady, non è nessuno" questo diceva la gente, questo diceva Sansa. Ed è nessuno che sei diventata. Hai imparato ad essere silenziosa, hai imparato ad essere ovunque, hai imparato ad essere un'ombra. "

**_La Vecchia_ **

**_Bran_ **

Spezzato nel corpo, ma non nello spirito. Sei giovane Bran, un giovane lupo che ha già conosciuto la guerra. Vorresti urlare però, vorresti urlare al mondo intero, che non c'è più gioventù nel tuo corpo, non un briciolo di stoltezza infantile nei tuoi occhi.

Hai visto la morte, hai parlato con lei, l'hai toccata nel gelo del Nord ed hai capito. Sei diventato saggio Bran, hai imparato a vedere ciò che gli altri non vedono.

Sei diventato saggio giovane lupo, perchè hai capito che la morte non si fermerà davanti al ghiaccio, hai capito che la morte non si fermerà davanti a niente; ed hai deciso: non lo farai neanche tu.

 

Il Padre-giustizia

La Madre-compassione

~~Il Guerriero-coraggio~~

La Vergine-innocenza

~~Il Fabbro-forza~~

~~La Vecchia-saggezza~~

~~Lo Straniero-morte~~


	5. La Vergine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sette Stark per sette Dei.   
> Il Padre-giustizia (Ned)  
> La Madre-compassione (Sansa)  
> Il Guerriero-coraggio (Jon)  
> La Vergine-innocenza (Rickon)  
> Il Fabbro-forza (Robb)  
> La Vecchia-saggezza (Bran)  
> Lo Straniero-morte (Arya)  
> Dal testo:  
> " "Una donna, se non è una lady, non è nessuno" questo diceva la gente, questo diceva Sansa. Ed è nessuno che sei diventata. Hai imparato ad essere silenziosa, hai imparato ad essere ovunque, hai imparato ad essere un'ombra. "

_**La Vergine** _

_**Rickon** _

Corri Rickon, corri più veloce che puoi. Corri lontano da Bran, lontano da Osha, lontano da Hodor. Scappa. Le persone non ti capiscono, non comprendono ciò che provi.

Gli ultimi spruzzi di neve prima dell'eternità del ghiaccio, ti si pongono d'innanzi. Affondi le dita nel bianco e, nella tua innocenza, non ti preoccupi di ciò che potrebbe esserci sotto.

Li senti i sussurri dei tuoi avi? Senti i loro spiriti gridare vendetta? Senti gli ululati dei lupi? Li senti Rickon? Si, li ascolti da sempre; e sai che oggi una nuova voce si è unita al loro triste canto.

 

Il Padre-giustizia

La Madre-compassione

~~Il Guerriero-coraggio~~

~~La Vergine-innocenza~~

~~Il Fabbro-forza~~

~~La Vecchia-saggezza~~

~~Lo Straniero-morte~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.d.A. La nuova voce è quella di Robb, morto alle Nozze Rosse.


	6. La Madre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sette Stark per sette Dei.   
> Il Padre-giustizia (Ned)  
> La Madre-compassione (Sansa)  
> Il Guerriero-coraggio (Jon)  
> La Vergine-innocenza (Rickon)  
> Il Fabbro-forza (Robb)  
> La Vecchia-saggezza (Bran)  
> Lo Straniero-morte (Arya)  
> Dal testo:  
> " "Una donna, se non è una lady, non è nessuno" questo diceva la gente, questo diceva Sansa. Ed è nessuno che sei diventata. Hai imparato ad essere silenziosa, hai imparato ad essere ovunque, hai imparato ad essere un'ombra. "

_**La Madre** _

_**Sansa** _

Ciò che provavi quando guardavi tua sorella rientrare in casa con gli abiti che grondavano fango o vedendo Jon tirare di scherma con Robb, come se avesse possibilità di diventare anche lui lord un giorno, è compassione. Pietà.

Eppure ora che Ned è morto, ora che tuo padre è morto; e tu sei rimasta sola in una cella dorata dove gli eroi piangono sangue ed i mostri vestono di scettri e corone; ora che Arya non c'è più, che tuo padre non c'è più, adesso che sei sola ed i tuoi grandi sogni ti appaiono come putride menzogne; per la prima volta non provi compassione per tua sorella o per Jon, neanche per il Mastino.

Per la prima volta, mia dolce lady Sansa, provi pietà per te stessa.

 

Il Padre-giustizia

~~La Madre-compassione~~

~~Il Guerriero-coraggio~~

~~La Vergine-innocenza~~

~~Il Fabbro-forza~~

~~La Vecchia-saggezza~~

~~Lo Straniero-morte~~


	7. Il Padre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sette Stark per sette Dei.  
> Il Padre-giustizia (Ned)  
> La Madre-compassione (Sansa)  
> Il Guerriero-coraggio (Jon)  
> La Vergine-innocenza (Rickon)  
> Il Fabbro-forza (Robb)  
> La Vecchia-saggezza (Bran)  
> Lo Straniero-morte (Arya)  
> Dal testo:  
> " "Una donna, se non è una lady, non è nessuno" questo diceva la gente, questo diceva Sansa. Ed è nessuno che sei diventata. Hai imparato ad essere silenziosa, hai imparato ad essere ovunque, hai imparato ad essere un'ombra. "

_**Il Padre** _

_**Ned** _

Hai sempre messo la giustizia prima di tutto. Prima della gloria, a cui rinunciasti fra i morti della guerra del Tridente e gli occhi spenti di Lyanna; prima della compassione, che provasti quando per quel figlio bastardo che tanto ti assomigliava, cresciuto da una donna che si rifiutava di farsi chiamare madre; prima dell’onore, che perdesti bruciato dalle risa di quella regina rossa coi denti del leone.

Per giustizia hai dato tutto Ned, la possibilità di indossare una corona, la possibilità di salvare un bambino, perché questo è il giovane Jon, una delle tue figlie, l’amicizia con Robert… Tutto.

Eppure ora che sei davanti a quella folla urlante, davanti a quel giovane leone, scempio della natura, davanti alle tue figlie, davanti a Cersei, i cui abiti sono già lordi di anime e sangue; capisci che qualcosa è ancora tuo…un piccolo ed oscuro segreto…qualcosa che può cambiare il destino dei Sette Regni, quella stessa cosa che ha fatto cadere tuo figlio giù da quella torre e che ha portato Jon Arryn alla morte.

Sai che Jeoffry non ti concederà la salvezza, leggi la sua brama di morte, quel suo perverso desiderio di una giustizia contorta e a suo dire, più giusta di quella di qualsiasi Dio, nei suoi occhi chiari.

Hai dato tutto per la giustizia, anche la vita stessa.

 

~~Il Padre-giustizia~~

~~La Madre-compassione~~

~~Il Guerriero-coraggio~~

~~La Vergine-innocenza~~

~~Il Fabbro-forza~~

~~La Vecchia-saggezza~~

~~Lo Straniero-morte~~


End file.
